La Bruja
by maria12345
Summary: Bella tenia un don que era de poder leer la mano, mirar el futuro. Un día ella miro su mano y vio un hombre que venia hacia ella y que ella se enamoraba de él


LA BRUJA

Bella tenia un don que era de poder leer la mano, mirar el futuro.

Un día ella miro su mano y vio un hombre que venia hacia ella y que ella se enamoraba de él.

A ella le llamo tanto la atención y se adelanto a buscar a ese hombre, ese hombre era Edward.

Edward era un mesero de un restaurante de comida rápida en Forks.

Bella supo que su padre siempre almuerza allí.

Charlie podría ir almorzar con tigo.

Mmm si claro pero almorzare donde siempre no te importa.

Bella entusiasmada contesto

No, no importa.

Charlie hace un gesto de asombro.

Pero podemos ir ahora.

Claro pero por que tanto afán, esperemos un rato.

Mmm okey.

Bella muy desesperada por que Charlie todavía no quería ir, corrió a su habitación y se arregló lo que mas podía.

Bella ya estas lista

Si Charlie no me demoro

Charlie al verla bajar las escaleras se asombra por su vestimenta le encantaba y dijo

Bella por alguna razón te arreglas tanto, solo vamos a comer hamburguesa.

No por ninguna razón solo quiero arreglarme casi nunca lo ago.

Mmm

Se subieron la camioneta por cierto a Charlie le había ido muy bien unos cuantos meses y tenían nueva casa, compraron camioneta.

Se subieron a la camioneta y bella iba con su cara de emoción bella tenia un problema ella era adicta a los hombres.

Ella le preguntaba a Charlie

Charlie tu crees en las personas que pueden leer la mano

Bella en realidad yo no puedo decir si es verdad o no pero eso a mi se me hace muy raro pero de que hay personas que tienen dones las hay porque bella.

No se si contarte, mejor no, pensaras que estoy loca.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida ella mira para todos lados miro a todos los meseros y no vio a Edward entonces su entusiasmo bajo.

Charlie se quedo muy pensativo con lo que le dijo bella.

Se sentaron a comer cuando a bella la saludo alguien desde un lugar un poco lejos ella voltio a mirar era uno de sus compañeros de colegio, era Mike, se le acerco a saludarla

Hola Mike como estas

Bella tiempo sin verte ,bien gracias y tu ,que mas de Jacob

Bella era novia de Jacob, Jacob era el típico niño rico lindo y cansón del colegio.

Bien, las cosas van muy bien con el.

Bueno bella es hora de irme que te vaya bien

Ok Mike lo mismo

Ella se quedo mirando cuando se iba, cuando vio que entro un muchacho blanco, alto y castaño por la puerta, era Edward

El se puso su delantal y empezó a trabajar

Bella intento acercársele a hablarle y no pudo y por eso se puso algo molesta con ella misma y se sentó en la mesa, Charlie la miraba y le pregunto

Te pasa algo

No, ¿ya acabaste?

Si

¿Nos vamos?

Se subieron a la camioneta cuando vio salir a Edward y se monto en un carro era un jeep que lo conducía un apuesto hombre fuerte, el carro estaba lleno de mujeres, solo dos hombres Edward y el apuesto hombre.

Cuando vio esto ella pensó que sus dones fallaban no los quiso volver a mirar, también pensaba que Edward tenia novia pero no

Pasaron 6 meses

Un día bella volvió al restaurante sola y Edward tomo su orden

Puedo tomar su orden.

Lo dijo muy seductor, a ella le llamo mucho la atención ella no sabia que era Edward y levanto la cabeza y dijo

Claro que si cuando quieras

Y que quieres

Dame una hamburguesa con una malteada

Como desees, hermosa

Después se conocieron mejor ya eran amigos pero ella tenia que decirle a Jacob que ella estaba enamorándose de Edward

Por eso decidió ir hablar con Jacob

Hola Jacob

Hola hermosa

Mmm tenemos que hablar

Pero antes ven

La besa, un beso muy largo, entra a la casa

Mira ellos son unos amigos

Hola como están

Bien gracias

En ese momento bella entra a la casa de Jacob a tomar algo

Ole pero su novia es muy linda

Si ella es muy linda

Y ya…

Mm si

Y bien

súper

Pero ahora quiere hablar

Mm ya sabe que es eso no

Obvio

Jacob entra a la casa a hablar con bella

Que me querías decir

Mira necesito que dejemos las cosas acá

Por que

Porque no te quiero lastimar y ya no siento lo mismo

Bueno que te vaya bien bella pero si quieres quédate otro rato

No necesito irme

Bueno chao, que te vaya bien

Ok chao

Bella salió de la casa de Jacob y fue al restaurante, se sentó en una mesa y Edward la atendió le pidió un café y se sentaron a hablar

Le conto todo

Y se sentía muy mal por que a Jacob le había dado lo mismo que terminaran

Y tu me gustas

Tu también a mi

Y se besaron un largo rato

Le contaron a todo el mundo que ahora eran novios y al principio charly no quería aceptar la relación luego la acepto y ellos se fueron a vivir juntos…

Bella volvió a utilizar sus dones y ahora les leía las manos a los demás…

Yo siempre he tenido este don y no lo quise utilizar por meses...

Porque señorita (CLIENTA)

Porque pensé que fallaban

Y pensó mal? (CLIENTA)

Si muy mal ,ahora estoy viviendo con el hombre que amo y el que me dijo mi mano ,así que no se preocupe lo que le diga mi mano va a pasar y parece que son cosas buenas

Mmm ojala

Bella era una adolecente todavía, Edward también pero ella era menor que el como 2 años.

El apuesto hombre volvió, él era Emmet el fuerte y apuesto, bella lo miraba

SUSURRO

Es muy sexy pero no, estoy con Edward

Lo miraba de arriba para abajo y ellos escucharon un poco lo que dijo

Que dices bella

Mmm no nada

Mmm

Bella apenada porque sabía que Emmet avía escuchado algo corrió a su habitación y se metió al baño a lavarse la cara

Que estoy pensando, tengo que dejar adicción a los hombres

Bella casi siempre logra lo que dice y lo logró ya no es adicta a los hombres si no a Edward…


End file.
